


Touch the butt

by MudTrash



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is a little shit, Booty, But also he kinda likes it, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudTrash/pseuds/MudTrash
Summary: Angel loves Husk's butt. He wants to touch and kiss the butt. And like... same?
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Touch the butt

**Author's Note:**

> Its almost new years and I wanted to post one of my wip fics that's been sitting in my folder unfinished for months now. I think I picked a good fic to end the year on.
> 
> My new years resolution is to kiss Husk's butt too.

Angel loved Husk, everything about him… buuuut he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t biased towards his ass. 

He couldn’t help it, it was both incredibly sexy and utterly adorable. Several times a day Angel caught himself very obviously staring, and either he would have to snap himself out of his trance, or Husk would do it for him. It was small, but so was Angel’s, so he couldn’t fault him for that. 

Either way, it was perfect, and Angel was more than a little bit obsessed with it.

Especially right now, Husk was practically teasing him! The old cat was lying on Angel’s bed, on his stomach, reading whatever kind of book grumpy old men like him read. 

But of course, like always, Angel’s attention was on that perfect ass of his.

With the way he was laying, it was on full display, mooning the heavens itself. Husk didn’t wear clothes, another big plus for Angel, so he almost always had access to that beautiful booty. Never without Husks permission, of course… weeell okay he did sneak in the occasional surprise pinch or squeeze every now and then, but he just couldn’t help it! Husk’s face would always get so red under his fur, his feathers would puff out, and his tail would swish like crazy…

Aaaaah Angel couldn’t take this fantasizing any longer! 

Angel approached the bed slowly, as not to raise suspicion too early, and sat down. He probably moved in a more seductive/provocative way then he usually would, but he couldn’t bother with subtlety right now. Husk didn’t seem to notice, or at the very least he just didn’t bother looking up from his book. That was fine, Husk could try to ignore him, but there was no way he would be able to ignore Angel’s next move.

Angel reached out his hand, giving Husk no heads up before resting it on his perfect little ass.

Husk tensed a bit, but he didn’t lash out, which Angel saw as a good sign. He looked up just as Husk lowered his book to glance back at him, his brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion.

“The fuck are you doin’?”

Angel just smiled smugly. “Touchin’ your butt.” He replied matter of factly, giving his cheeks a couple light pats for emphasis. 

Husk squinted at him, and Angel had to keep from pinching his cute fuzzy kitty cheeks.

“Well, stop it.” The cat ordered.

Angel smiled wider. “No.”

Husk arched an overly large eyebrow at Angel’s smugness. Angel knew this moment would be the deciding factor. Either Husk actually wanted him to stop, and would either push his hand away or leave, or, Angel’s favorite option, Husk didn’t actually want him to stop and was just doing the annoyed cranky old man bit for show. The anticipation was thrilling! Which would it be, Husky?

Husk snuffed at him, rolling his eyes. “Yer fuckin’ weird…” He grumbled, turning back to his book.

Angel could have squealed with joy. “And you’re fuckin’ cute~” He purred, running his hand over Husk’s furry rump.

Husk grunted as he flipped the page, and Angel took that as his go ahead to keep going. He brought another hand up, massaging both of Husk’s cheeks. Husk’s tail twitched a bit, but he gave no other reaction or rejection. Angel took this as further permission, snickering as he squished his cheeks together.

“Cute itty bitty kitty booty~” 

Husk groaned. “Stop being fuckin’ gross.”

Angel pouted. “Stop being fuckin’ sexy!” He huffed back, leaning his face closer to Husk’s rump.

Husk sneered back at him. “Oh don’t fuckin’ give me that shit. And get yer face away from my ass before fart in yer fuckin’ eyes.”

Angel then smirked, pressing his cheek against his rear and giving an over the top stage moan.

“Oh! Let it rip, Daddy~!”

Angel cackled as Husk retched, his cute kitty face scrunching up in disgust.

“Jesus christ! Fuckin’ nasty!”

Angel continued to giggle and snicker as Husk turned his face back to his book, his tail lashing and his ears pinned back. Angel went back to petting his rump, to which Husk gave an irritated growl, but that was all. The spider hummed happily as he traced a finger over one of his perfect little cheeks. Husk was so perfect, his little ass was so perfect! He just wanted to…

“I’m gonna kiss it.”

One of Husk’s pinned back ears perked up and turning towards Angel, and he looked over his shoulder to the vain of his afternoon.

“What?”

Angel grinned back at him, inching his face closer. “I’m gonna kiss your butt.”

Husk’s nose scrunched. “No yer not.”

Angel nodded, so sure of his decision. “Yuh-huh.”

“You better not.”

“I’m gonna.”

“Do not kiss my bu-“

“Mwah!”

Husk gave a small gasp as he saw and felt Angel give his ass cheek a big kiss. His mouth hung open and his brows furrowed as he stared at Angel’s smug grin.  
Husk’s mouth snapped close as he continued to glare at his dumb fuckin’ boyfriend. Finally, he rolled his eyes and flicked his tail against the spider's cheek, taking the smallest bit of satisfaction at Angel’s small whine of annoyance.

“Well, hope yer happy, cause you ain’t gettin’ any kisses from me till you take a shower.”

Angel went back to grinning, sitting up slightly.

Husk squinted at him. “The fuck are you doing now, harlot?”

Angel didn’t answer, just began crawling towards him with a down right dangerous look on his face.

Husk quickly got the memo, and began to sit up as well in an attempt to get away. “Hey-HEY! Back the fuck up!”

“I wanna kissy.”

“Well I fuckin’ don’t!” Husk tried to scramble away, but Angel began to climb on top of him. “Unlike you, I KNOW where my ass as been, and it ain’t fuckin’ pretty!”

“It’s been on my mouth.” Angel dismissed matter of factly as he crawled further up Husk’s torso. “And now my mouth’s goin’ on your face.” He grinned down at the struggling cat as he loomed over him.

“The hell it is!” Husk snapped, squirming underneath Angel. He jerked his head away as the spiders puckered lips as they descended upon his helpless face. “Get off, ass face!”

“Pucker up, buttercup!” Angel snickered, cupping Husk’s face in his hands and planting a fat kiss on his muzzle with a loud ‘smack!’

“Ugh!” Husk retched again, face tightening adorably before he pulled back to glare at Angel. “This is grounds for divorce.”

“Good thing we ain’t married then.” Angel chuckled, before nuzzling him with a purr. “Oooh, unless you was plannin’ on proposin’~!”

“Not after this shit I ain’t.” Husk huffed, sweeping Angel up into his arms as he stood. “I need a fuckin’ shower.” He declared as he dumped Angel back onto the bed unceremoniously. 

Angel let out a small oof as he was thrown down before laughing, looking back up at Husk.  
“Oooh, can I join~?”

“Might as fuckin’ well!” Husk groaned, throwing his arms up as he trudged to the bathroom. “Cause I ain’t so much as lettin’ you blow me another kiss until you clean yer face!” 

Angel giggles with delight, jumping up from the bed and strutting into the bathroom alongside Husk.

He loved Husk’s booty, but he had to admit that Husk didn’t need the perfect ass for Angel to fall for him, though it was certainly a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter maybe
> 
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)   
> 


End file.
